Gear Chronicle
"Gear Chronicle" (ギアクロニクル Giakuronikuru) is a clan from the nation of Dark Zone, and introduced in G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon. Units in this clan are themed around equipment and automatons powered by steam and gears, wearing industrial revolution inspired clothing (also referred to as Steampunk). This clan is based on putting rear-guards on the bottom of their owner's deck, and preventing the opponent from calling guardians with a certain grade. Then, as of G Trial Deck 6, the keyword "Time Leap" is added as the new focus without forgetting the previous mechanics mentioned. In G Booster Set 7, the mechanic of permanently binding your own cards to gain benefits and cards that superior call from the bind zone was introduced and later expanded upon in G Clan Booster 4 and G Trial Deck 9 with the introduction of the Idea-drone series and the expansion of Zodiac Time Beasts into a major race. All of these mechanics are referred to as altering some aspect of space and time. As Chrono learns to believe in his friends more, Gear Chronicle starts to take on a surprisingly Royal Paladin-like playstyle. Cards like Metapulsar, Split Pegasus and Chrono Dran G have the ability to superior call from the deck without the use of Time Leap and many main deck Zodiac Time Beasts become stronger in the presence of other Zodiac Time Beasts hinting at a sense of solidarity among them. Some cards in Gear Chronicle also have abilities that allow them manipulate Stride to a more advanced degree than other clans, such as switching out one heart card for another or increasing the Grade of cards in your hand when paying the cost for Stride. Chrono Shindou uses this clan in the anime and manga. In the anime Rive Shindou and Ryuzu Myoujin are also Gear Chronicle users; they brought this clan to the world. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis, the Gear Chronicle clan is now sold to the public. Like Royal Paladin and Gold Paladin, the protagonist clans of the original series, Gear Chronicle's playstyle ties into a major theme of its series. Both Paladin clans were focused around working as a team to achieve great power, while the dominant theme of the original anime was "If you view your comrades as friends, you become stronger than if you view them as a means to an end". The various gimmicks Gear Chronicle's playstyle utilizes, such as returning enemy rear-guards to the deck, Time Leap, and advanced Stride manipulation, are described as manipulating time itself, with the main theme of the G Series being "Grasping the future". Background What is Gear Chronicle? (October 27, 2014) It is an army that appeared abruptly from the mysterious gate called "Interdimensional Gate", excavated from Dark Zone's ancient ruins. Led by Gear Dragons with the power to transcend space and time, the army keeps on traveling across all eras and dimensions. Those who synchronize themselves with the minds and power of Gear Dragons are welcomed to join the interdimensional transcendence journey as comrades. The nations of Cray are cautious about their actions, and proceed to inspect them, but their purpose remains unknown. ---- What is Gear Chronicle? (October 31, 2014) "Gear Chronicle" is the group of travelers who transcend time and space on their journey of ponderation. During the great war against the invaders, a small warp of space-time occurred on the Planet Cray. Having descried the warp, "Chronojet Dragon" opened the "Gate" and descended to the world. Accompanied by a flash of light, the Gate opens at Dark Zone's ancient ruins. The emerged Gear Chronicle occupies the ruins as its base and goes into action... Sets containing Gear Chronicle cards Booster Sets *G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride (16 cards) *G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom (15 cards) *G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme (8 cards) *G Booster Set 5: Moonlit Dragonfang (19 cards) *G Booster Set 7: Glorious Bravery of Radiant Sword (14 cards) *G Booster Set 9: Divine Dragon Caper (9 cards) Clan Booster Sets *G Clan Booster 4: Gear of Fate (45 cards) Trial Decks *G Trial Deck 1: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon (19 cards) *G Trial Deck 6: Rallying Call of the Interspectral Dragon (19 cards) *G Trial Deck 9: True Zodiac Time Beasts (19 cards) Starter Sets *G Starter Set: Awakening of the Interdimensional Dragon *G Starter Set: Rallying Call of the Interspectral Dragon Start Decks *G Start Deck 1: Odyssey of the Interspatial Dragon (16 cards) Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2016 (2 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (? cards) Races Shared Races *Workeroid Unique Races *Gear Beast *Gear Colossus *Gear Dragon *Gearoid *Zodiac Time Beast Archetypes/Sub-Clans *Chronoscommand *Chronojet *Chronojet Dragon (Archetype) *Chronofang List of Gear Chronicle cards Grade 0 *Anarchia Idea-drone (Critical) (Gear Colossus) *Brass-winged Gear Hawk (Gear Beast) *Chrono Dran (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Dragon) *Chrono Dran G (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Dragon) *Chrono Tigar (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Chronodoze Sheep (Draw) (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Chronotherapy Hamster (Heal) (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Chronotimer Leghorn (Stand) (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Chronovolley Rabbit (Critical) (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Gari Gari Worker (Critical) (Workeroid) *Gear Cat Meshing Cogs (Stand) (Gear Beast) *Gunnergear Dracokid (Gear Dragon) *Heart Thump Worker (Critical) (Workeroid) *Heavy Wrench Dracokid (Gear Dragon) *Luckypot Dracokid (Draw) (Gear Dragon) *Night-barking Gear Tabby (Critical) (Gear Beast) *One-two-punch Dracokid (Stand) (Gear Dragon) *Paradox-cannon Dracokid (Critical) (Gear Dragon) *Pulsar, Hypnosis Sheep (Stand) (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Pulsar, Rush Boar (Critical) (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Scintillating Worker (Heal) (Workeroid) *Steam Battler, Dadasig (Critical) (Gearoid) *Steam Battler, Meshda (Critical) (Gearoid) *Steam Battler, Ur-Watar (Stand) (Gearoid) *Steam Doctor, Enja (Heal) (Gearoid) *Steam Engineer, Kushana (Draw) (Gearoid) *Steam Fighter, Lugalbanda (Critical) (Gearoid) *Steam Scalar, Lange (Critical) (Gearoid) *Steam Scara, Ka-lanma (Critical) (Gearoid) *Steam Scara, Merkar (Gearoid) *Steam Scara, Udul (Draw) (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Shu Sin (Draw) (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Jusil (Draw) (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Magala (Stand) (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Sadum (Critical) (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Uluru (Heal) (Gearoid) *Steam Worker, Kuda (Gearoid) *Stomach Clock Gear Rabbit (Stand) (Gear Beast) *Tick Fork Dracokid (Gear Dragon) *Tick Tock Worker (Workeroid) *Timepiece Dracokid (Gear Dragon) *Tooth-edge Dracokid (Gear Dragon) *Vainglory-dream Gear Cat (Stand) (Gear Beast) *Wakey Wakey Worker (Stand) (Workeroid) Grade 1 *Alithinos Idea-drone (Gear Colossus) *Brasswing Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Causality Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Chanomai Idea-drone (Gear Colossus) *Chronocharge Unicorn (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Chronodash Peccary (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Chronoethos Jackal (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Cornerstone Gear Turtle (Gear Beast) *Crunching Worker (Workeroid) *Faceless Maiden, Iter (Gearoid) *Forethoughtful Gear Fox (Gear Beast) *Gadget Maiden Maki (Gearoid) *Gear Bat of Recasting (Gear Beast) *Gear Owl Perching at Nightfall (Gear Beast) *Gear Pony Aware of Twilight (Gear Beast) *Masergear Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Meow Meow Worker (Workeroid) *Mist Geyser Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Parallel Barrel Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Progress Second Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Pulsar, Stratos Falcon (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Pulsar Tamer, Nepada (Zodiac Time Beast/Gearoid) *Repel-circuit Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Smart Fender Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Steam Battler, Ul-gir (Gearoid) *Steam Breath Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Steam Fighter, Agar (Gearoid) *Steam Fighter, Attab (Gearoid) *Steam Fighter, Mesh-he (Gearoid) *Steam Fighter, Nanneya (Gearoid) *Steam Fighter, Ur-ningin (Gearoid) *Steam Fighter, Ur-Zaba (Gearoid) *Steam Hunter, Emen-bara (Gearoid) *Steam Keeper, La-ba'shim (Gearoid) *Steam Mage, En-narda (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Arlim (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Danish (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Ishme (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Kuluracina (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Lasina-bel (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Melem (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Mesh-kia (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Muti (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Sanilar (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Ul-nin (Gearoid) *Steam Rider, Burnham (Gearoid) *Steam Rider, Dizkal (Gearoid) *Steam Scalar, Emellanna (Gearoid) *Steam Scara, Gigi (Gearoid) *Steam Sniper, Lishma (Gearoid) *Steam Soldier, Alu (Gearoid) *Steam Soldier, Tauge (Gearoid) *Steam Soldier, Unda-lur (Gearoid) *Steam Tamer, Arka (Zodiac Time Beast/Gearoid) *Steam Worker, Etana (Gearoid) *Summit Crest Gear Wolf (Gear Beast) *Tick-away Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Timebreak Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Trumpeting Worker (Workeroid) *Voltaro Idea-drone (Gear Colossus) *Withdrawn Gear Raven (Gear Beast) Grade 2 *Chronobeat Buffalo (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Chronospin Serpent (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Chronoclaw Monkey (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Clockfencer Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Delayed Blazer Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Diaperno Idea-drone (Gear Colossus) *Distance-running Gear Horse (Gear Beast) *Drain-valve Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Everchanging Gear Peacock (Gear Beast) *Extend Magne Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Faceless Knight, Starda (Gearoid) *Furyminute Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Gear Goat Loitering in Ruins (Gear Beast) *Glimmer Breath Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Great Carapace, Gear Turtle (Gear Beast) *Grey Exhaust Dragon (Gear Dragon) *History-maker Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Iron-fanged Gear Hound (Gear Beast) *Iron Fist Sanction Colossus (Gear Colossus) *Kaigomai Idea-drone (Gear Colossus) *Linear Feed Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Lost City Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Mechanized Gear Tiger (Gear Beast) *Prompturret Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Pulsar, Shiftbullet Dragon (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Dragon) *Pulsar, Speedy Bunny (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Pulsar Tamer, Lugal-Ure (Zodiac Time Beast/Gearoid) *Quiet Sleep-calling Gear Tapir (Gear Beast) *Relic Master Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Riot-disorder Gear Bear (Gear Beast) *Smokegear Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Steam Fighter, Amber (Gearoid) *Steam Fighter, Galumu (Gearoid) *Steam Fighter, Nagish (Gearoid) *Steam Fighter, Zimudar (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Kalibum (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Lugal (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Mudar (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Puzur-Ili (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Xang (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Balulu (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Ishin (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Limer (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Merianna (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Shag-kusa (Gearoid) *Steam Rider, Sharm (Gearoid) *Steam Soldier, Ur-zi (Gearoid) *Steam Tamer, Nanni (Gearoid) *Twice-talented Gear Hound (Gear Beast) *Twinmaser Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Upstream Dragon (Gear Dragon) Grade 3 *Brasschain Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Breastflare Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Chronofang Tiger (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Chronofang Tiger G (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Chronojet Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Chronojet Dragon G (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Dragon) *Classicgun Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Dimension Expulsion Colossus (Gear Colossus) *Divergence Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Ephemeral Wand Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Ergasia Idea-drone (Gear Colossus) *Fate Wheel Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Heavy Ironhammer Colossus (Gear Colossus) *Metalglider Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Nixie Number Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Prospatheia Idea-drone (Gear Colossus) *Pulsar, Flarescent Dragon (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Dragon) *Quick-accel Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Reform-calling Gear Eagle (Gear Beast) *Ruin Disposal Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Slow Divider Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Smithereen Colossus (Gear Colossus) *Square-one Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Steam Battler, Kug-Bau (Gearoid) *Steam Fighter, Balih (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Ilku (Gearoid) *Steam Knight, Ubara-tutu (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Elul (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Imi (Gearoid) *Steam Maiden, Ishu-Il (Gearoid) *Steam Soldier, Gigil (Gearoid) *Unbounded Colossus (Gear Colossus) Grade 4 *Chronodragon Gear Groovy (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Dragon) *Chronodragon Nextage (Gear Dragon) *Chronotiger Rebellion (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Deus Ex Machina, Demiurge (Gear Colossus) *Deus Ex Machina, Ergos (Gear Colossus) *Fiery March Colossus (Gear Colossus) *Highbrow Steam, Arlim (Gearoid) *Highbrow Steam, Raphanna (Gearoid) *Interdimensional Beast, Float-gear Hippogriff (Gear Beast) *Interdimensional Beast, Metallica Phoenix (Gear Beast) *Interdimensional Beast, Pandora Chimera (Gear Beast) *Interdimensional Beast, Upheaval Pegasus (Gear Beast) *Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Revolution (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Crossover Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Epoch-maker Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Faterider Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Heteroround Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Lost Age Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Ragnaclock Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Interdimensional Dragon, Warp Drive Dragon (Gear Dragon) *Metapulsar, Altered Dragon (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Colossus) *Metapulsar, Huang-long (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Dragon) *Metapulsar, Split Pegasus (Zodiac Time Beast/Gear Beast) *Retroactive Time Maiden, Uluru (Gearoid) *Thunderbolt Shockwave Colossus (Gear Colossus) Trivia *Gear Chronicle is one of two clans not to feature any cards with the Limit Break ability. *The Gearoids are named after the Sumerian kings (シュメール王名表), or an alteration thereof. Category:Gear Chronicle